


At Night

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Series: The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha Original [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Combined two old fics.Madara wakes Itachi in the middle of the night. Katerina is asleep next to him. See what happens. Spin of of The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: A Dark World. Rated T for implications.AndKaterina wakes up half way through Madara and Itachi's conversation. She asks Itachi about it later. Spin off of The Life of a Lower class Uchiha: A Dark World.





	1. Late Night Encounter (Itachi POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Two old posts from 2011 that went together on fanfiction.net. Here for archiving.

I lay here alert well aware of the chakra signature outside the door. Madara really wouldn't hesitate to bust in here and I knew it. I looked at the sleeping kunoichi next to me. She was laying on her right side, her ANBU tattoo clearly visible on her shoulder. The covers have slipped down revealing her bare back. The door opens and I pull the blanket over her more.

"Oh please Itachi, as if I would have any interest in her." The voice of Madara says from the door.

"I don't care if you do or not, I wouldn't leave her like that." I replied narrowing my eyes.

"I hope you're enjoying the time you have left with your lover. You and I both know how short it is." I glared at him. "Get dressed and meet me in the common area, I want to talk to you about something." He turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh and, if I were you, I wouldn't wake her up. You might regret it." He said with an evil look in his eye. I glared.

I turned back to the girl next to me. "Katerina…" I whispered quietly. I got dressed and went to meet Madara; knowing full well that she had been awake when I left. She always did know when something was wrong…


	2. A Conversation in the Night (Katerina POV)

I awoke to the sound of voices. One was Itachi's the other…Madara's. "…the time you have left with your lover. You and I both know how short it is."

'Bastard' I thought.

"Get dressed and meet me in the common area, I want to talk to you about something." I heard Madara's footsteps heading for the door. Then they abruptly stopped. "Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't wake her up. You might regret it." Madara then left closing the door behind him.

I heard Itachi get up and get dressed. "Katerina…" He whispered. He knew I was awake. I always did get the feeling something was wrong. After he left I sat up. 'What could Madara want to talk about?" I wondered. 'Well whatever it is. It can't be good.'

I lied back down waiting for Itachi to return…

* * *

When he did return I sat up, holding the sheets to my chest. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. If I could I would, but you know what would happen if I did." He replied. I nodded.

"You know," I said smirking. "You could make it up to me."

He smirked back. "And how would I do that?" He asked taking his shirt and pants back off.

"I think you know." I whispered. He climbed over me. I grabbed him and kissed him hard. His hands trailed down my sides and back eagerly exploring my body.

I moaned as he pushed his tongue past my lips. Soon we were joined together.

* * *

Afterwards I lied next to him, his arm wrapped around my waist. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied. He stroked my hair. "We should go to sleep or Michi will be up before we are, and that won't be a good thing."

"Hn,"

I smacked his arm. "You know I hate it when you do that." I said annoyed. He smirked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ugh, damn it Uchiha; just go to sleep."

"You're being a child again Katerina."

"I said go to sleep!"

"Fine then, goodnight Katerina."

"Night Itachi." After that I fell back asleep.


End file.
